Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita: Mochita & Akari
by Willgod78
Summary: So this is fanfic between Akari and Mochizuki who have received the least amount of attention between the other 2 couples in this anime. This fanfic will be a continuation with their relationship and a brand new story that the anime has never shown, there may be some mature content later in this series so be aware of that, but enjoy this fanfic
1. Introduction

Okay so this is fanfic between two characters from **Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita **involving the shy, but caring Sota Mochizuki and the outgoing Akari Hayasaka. During this series, these two become close, but not much is known about what happens during their relationship so this series will focus mainly on the two and their relationship

If you don`t quite understand the plot of this fanfic watch the anime that is bolded up on the top to understand it as the movie does explain parts of the fanfic

I will try to include much as possible to keep this entertaining as possible. I will try to update as much as possible, but with school starting soon, it may take some time to update.

There may be new characters introduced in this fanfic to help with the plot and some of the characters in the original series will be used as well so there may be some spoilers for anyone who has not watched the anime or the movie

There will also be some strong language in the text and some sexual content in some of the chapters so young readers may want to stay away from this

With that being said enjoy the series


	2. Chapter 1: Cake and Love?

**Chapter 1: Cake and Love?**

* * *

*Flashback*

Two days ago

In the art room after school at 3:40 pm

"Am I your type" Sota nervously said to Akari.

"Yes, I think you`re a good person" Akari replied to Sota.

Both look puzzled at each other realizing what they had just said to each other.

"I mean, I love you! I said I love you! I`ll always be by your side and I`m a funny guy, so I`ll always make you laugh." Sota replied hoping to get his point across.

"I`d also like it if you could make me lunches every day too" Sota added on nervously as he was intrigued by Akari`s lunches she brought in every day.

Akari stopped for a second to compose herself, "uhh, making lunches every day is something I don`t do often, so I`d prefer not to."

"Shit, I think I may have screwed my chances with Akari-chan," Sota thought in his mind. Sota wasn`t a confident boy as this was only the third time he had a conversation with Akari, the first being Sota telling Akari she had bed head and the second time involved Sota mustering up enough courage to tell Akari to meet him in the art room after school.

"Oh, but there`s a new sweets shop that just opened up, if you`d like why don`t we go together sometime after school," Akari replied.

"Yes I`d like to go," Sota replied. "Yes, my chance to be with Akari-chan has finally happened, fuck yeah!" Sota thought in his mind.

Way to go Sota-Kun" said both angel Sota and devil Sota who were always telling Sota what he should do around Akari.

**And the relationship between Sota Mochizuki and Akari Hayasaka began after that moment**

***Present Day Sakuragoka High, After School at 3:20 pm**

"Hmm, what could be taking her so long", thought Sota the brown-haired teenager.

" Mochizuki-Kun, sorry for the wait, let`s go get some cake, I`m hungry" Akari replied

" Aww yeah, cake with Akari-chan," Sota thought.

**This was Akari and Sota's first time hanging out with each other. As both of them were walking to the cake shop, neither knew what to say to each other as both of them had never experienced love before.**

"So Akari-chan how was your day today," said Sota, who was trying to break the ice between the two.

"Oh, just the usual hung out with Aida-san and Enomoto-san during lunch and studied a bit in the library," Akari replied.

"I guess some things never change" thought Sota.

"What about you, Mochizuki-Kun," asked Akari.

"Oh nothing much either just hung out with Setoguchi-Kun and Serizawa-Kun talking about the newest film that we`re working on," Sota replied

"Oh wow, you`re quite the interesting guy Mochizuki-Kun." Akari replied with a small laugh".

**Both continued to talk with each other as they walked to the cake shop**

* * *

Sakura Cake Shop

"Ahh, we`ve finally arrived," said Akari

"Wow, this is quite a nice place for a cake shop?" said Sota.

"Yes, this is one of the nicest..., Akari was interrupted by the growl of her stomach causing her to blush in front of Sota.

"You`re quite hungry aren`t you Akari-chan," said Sota with a chuckle.

"Oh, don`t laugh you meanie," said Akari-chan with a pout on her face.

"Anyways let`s go inside, I want to try some cake too," said Sota

"Oh no, I showed an embarrassing side to another boy and it happened to be in front of Mochizuki-Kun, dang it what do I do now," thought Akari as they entered the cake shop.

* * *

Inside the cake shop

"Welcome to Sakura Cake Shop, how many will it be to a table today," said the lady working in the shop to Akari and Sota.

"Hi, table for two please," said Akari to the lady

"Right this way then"

The lady took Akari and Sota to their table, "when you`re ready to order let me know okay" said the lady as she left, but as she walked past Sota, she said to Sota "Aww, aren`t you a lucky one getting a date with such a beautiful girl, she must be your girlfriend if you`re coming here." the lady said teasingly.

"What?!, no we`re not boyfriend and girlfriend, yet," said Sota embarrassingly, "Aww man, why did she have to bring that up now, damn, now I`m even more nervous than before." thought Sota.

As both sat down at their table, they were deciding what they should order

"What are you gonna be having Mochizuki-Kun," asked Akari

"I`m thinking about having the double chocolate mousse cake or the tiramisu, I can`t quite decide, eh I`ll just have both then, what about you Akari-chan," asked Sota

"Hmmm, I really like strawberry cake, but I also want to try the other cakes so I also have the lemon cake, cookies and creme cake and whatever you`ll be having," said Akari with a smile on his face.

"This girl sure has a big appetite despite her figure, but it`s best I don`t mention it at all or I could fuck this whole date up," thought Sota.

Both Akari and Sota place their orders and their food comes to them quickly

"Oh wow so many cakes to try," said Akari with a gleam in her eyes and a smile

"Whoa she really went all out for this date." thought Sota

"Let`s eat," said Akari

Both began to enjoy their cakes, but midway through eating Akari decides she wants to know Sota better

" So Mochizuki-Kun, tell me a bit about yourself, what are your hobbies and interests," asked Akari.

"Well, I enjoy film making, photography, video games and talking with other people," replied Sota. "What about you Akari-chan?." Sota asked

"I enjoy drawing, painting and eating different types of sweets," Akari replied with a smile.

"Well that`s expected from the Art club president." though Sota

Both continued to make conversation with each other as they ate, but in the middle of the conversation, Akari notices a black case strapped near Sota`s bag.

"If I may, may I ask what`s in that black case, Mochizuki-Kun?." asked Akari who was curious

"Oh this, it`s just a camera inside, I take pictures to help Serizawa-Kun get ideas for the new film he`s creating," replied Sota

"Oh, that`s so cool, you`re a photographer, maybe you could take a picture of me then, please?." said Akari

"Oh uh sure." said Sota reluctantly, "Man I hope I don`t fuck this up." thought Sota

"Alright ready, one, two, three say cake," said Sota as he took a picture of Akari

"Let me see the picture, Mochizuki-Kun," asked Akari

"Oh uh okay," said Sota showing Akari the picture

The picture that Sota had taken was great as he captured Akari beautiful smile which to Sota was comparable to that of an angel`s smile

"Aww, it`s so beautiful, send me a picture of that to my phone," asked Akari who loved the photo

"Your phone?" said Sota, a bit confused

"Oh that`s right we haven`t exchanged contact info with each other, let`s do that right now," said Akari

"Yeah let`s do that" replied Sota

**Both Akari and Sota proceeded to exchange contact info and finish up their food, Sota had finished both his cakes while well Akari..., she had finished seven different cakes much to Sota`s surprise**

"Ahh, that hit the spot, but I may still want to try some more," said Akari reaching for the menu

"Akari-chan, you got quite an appetite don`t you," said Sota with a chuckle

Akari immediately blushed and put down the menu upon hearing what Sota had just said and put the menu down, "On second thought, I think I`ve had enough for today, Mochizuki-Kun" said Akari

"Ah, shit, why`d I have to open my big mouth and say that," thought Sota knowing that he said the wrong thing

"Oh my gosh, I hope Mochizuki-Kun doesn`t think I too fat for him," thought Akari who was worried as to what Sota would think of her now

Both sat in awkward silence not sure what to say to each other, but Akari decided to break the ice

"Oh look at the time Mochizuki-Kun, I think we should get going," said Akari realizing they had spent two hours at the cake shop

"Yeah, we should get going then," said Sota not realizing how much time they had spent together

* * *

**Both paid for their food and then left to head to the train station to head home, they both took the same train in the morning going to school so they took the same train going home, as they got off the train and left the station, both Sota and Akari had to split because their houses were in different directions**

"My house is this way, see you at school tomorrow Mochizuki-Kun," said Akari

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school Akari-chan" Sota replied back afterward they walked in separate directions to their homes

"Yes, let`s get it, I got to have cake with Akari-chan and got her number, I love life," thought Sota with a smile on his face

"My first time with a boy, it felt amazing especially since it was Mochizuki-Kun," thought Akari with a smile on her face

**Both Akari and Sota headed home feeling good about themselves and both wondered how their relationship would be like going into the future**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Cake and Love? End**

* * *

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as this is my first attempt to write a fanfic, hopefully, I can get the rest of these chapters out quickly as it takes time to think of ideas for this fanfic, some of these chapters may be longer than this so be ready to read a long chapter sometimes. Anyways see you all in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 2: Dieting and Strength Training

**Chapter 2: Dieting and Strength Training**

* * *

** Sota`s POV**

***Beep Beep Beep*, went the alarm clock at Sota`s house**

"Oh man what time is now," said Mochizuki who was exhausted from playing video games all night and watching movies to get content for Serizawa`s new film

**The alarm read 7:30 a.m. which meant that Sota had overslept**

"Aww fuck, I`m gonna be late!" said Sota who got up immediately to brush his teeth and get changed for school

"Man I shouldn`t have stayed up playing those dating sim games all night," thought Sota when in reality he played those games to get an idea on how to approach Akari after what he said on their cake date yesterday

"Why`d I say that yesterday to Akari-chan, she must think I`m someone who wants a girl in a specific way and that my standards are high." Oh well I guess I can`t dwell too hard on what`s already happened" thought Sota

**Sota got changed into his school uniform and headed downstairs to quickly eat breakfast, this was Sota`s daily routine which didn`t seem to bother him no matter how late he was. After breakfast, he quickly put on his shoes and headed for school.**

"Thanks for the breakfast Mom, I`ll be heading out now," said Sota as he ran to the train station which showed how hectic Sota`s morning always was going to school

**But meanwhile...**

* * *

** Akari`s POV**

** *Calm soothing piano music played on her alarm at Akari`s house**

"Ahh such a peaceful morning," thought Akari as she had a good night`s sleep unlike Sota

Akari got up, brushed her teeth and went to go change, but as she went to go change she took a look at her waist and stomach

"Why`d I have to eat so much in front of Mochizuki-Kun and on top of that I wanted to order more, that`s not ladylike at all, what`ll Sota think of me now," thought Akari as she pondered on what happened yesterday

"That settles it I`m going on a diet starting today," thought Akari with a confident tone

Unlike Sota, Akari prepared her own breakfast and lunch for the day as she knew how to cook well which was something that Mochizuki was aware of.

"Alright I`m heading out," Akari said as she walked to meet with her best friend at the train station

**Enter Sena Narumi, Akari`s friend since middle** **school**

"Man where is this girl, she`s such a ditz sometimes," thought Sena

"Narumi-chan, sorry for the wait, were you waiting long," said Akari as she made it to the train station

"No worries, let`s get on the train then, we don`t want to be late now would we Akari-chan?" said Sena

Both girls boarded the train to school and had a conversation with each other

"So Akari-chan, I think I have a crush on Hamanaka-Kun who is a third-year student, but I kinda want him to confess first to me before I do

"Hmm, I got a feeling of Deja vu hearing this situation." though Akari as she listened to Sena`s dilemma

"Oh, what`s with that look Akari-chan, could it be that you`ve found a boyfriend before even me, could it be Mochizuki-Kun from our class," asked Sena with a sly look on her face

"W What?!, no it`s not like that," said Akari with a red blush on her face, "Mochizuki-Kun is a very kind person, so we`re just friends that`s all," Akari said as she was embarrassed upon hearing this

"Oh really," said Sena, "he may be shy, but he`s kinda cute too and hardworking, maybe I`ll take him for myself then" Sena added with a mischevious grin

"Narumi-Chan!" said Akari who was flustered and annoyed by what she just heard

"Just kidding Akari-chan" Sena replied with her tongue sticking out

**As the conversation continued both got off the train and walked to school and went to their classrooms**

"Good morning Mochizuki-Kun," said Akari

"Oh, uh good morning Akari-chan" Sota replied back

"Hmm, you don`t look so good what happened?" asked Akari as she noticed Sota had bags under his eyes

"Oh uh I was up all night playing video games and gathering content for Serizawa`s new film," said Sota

"Oh you poor thing, you should get some more sleep, sleepyhead," said Akari with a small chuckle

"Yeah, yeah maybe I should" Sota replied back as the bell for the first period rang, "take your seats, everyone," said their teacher

**The day went, as usual, expect when Sota drifted off due to a lack of sleep and got chewed out by his teachers which gathered laughter of the rest of his classmates especially Akari much to Sota`s chagrin. Soon lunchtime rolled around**

**Film Club Room Lunchtime**

"Hey guys what`s up," said Sota

**Enter Yu Setoguchi Sota`s childhood friend and Haruki Serizawa another one of Sota`s childhood friends**

"Hey`s what`s up bro, what`s going on?" Haruki replied

"Nothing much, just the usual," said Sota

"Hmmm, what`s up with that smile Mochizuki-Kun, did something good happen between you and Akari-chan?" Haruki asked with a sly look on his face

"Uhh, no nothing happened recently," Sota said nervously as if he was trying to hide something

"Let`s look at your camera then shall we," said Yu as both he and Haruki checked his camera and both stopped when they saw the picture that Sota had taken of Akari at the cake shop

"Oh you player," said Haruki approaching Sota, "You`re becoming a man before our eyes," said Yu as Sota had always relied on both him and Haruki for advice.

"Anyways now that we know this we gotta get you in the weight room to get you stronger, bro chicks dig that and if you workout Akari-chan will fawn all over you," Yu said

"Alright, film club is canceled today, we`re all going to the weight room, Operation Get Sota laid is now beginning," Haruki said as both he and Yu dragged Sota along with them to the school`s weight room

"Nooo stop" Sota screamed as he was dragged to the weight room as he hated exercise

**Sakuragaoka High Weight Room**

"Here we are," said Haruki, "man I haven`t exercised in a while

"Agreed, let`s change into workout clothes

**The three boys went to go change into workout clothes, but as they were changing**

'Setoguchi-Kun, you`ve got quite some muscle don`t you?" Haruki asked

"Yeah, I used to work out a bit" Yu replied

"Hmmm, no wonder why Enomoto-chan is so interested in you, wouldn`t you agree, Mochizuki-Kun," Haruki asked

"Yeah..." Sota said reluctantly as he realized he was the weakest out of all of them

"Hmm, what`s this, you can`t possibly date Akari with this kind of body at this rate, she`ll leave you for a more athletic guy

"Huh?!" said Sota as thinking of that idea made him pale

"Don`t worry pal, we`ll make you stronger?" said Yu

"Alright let`s get to it then," Sota said fired up

**The boys went to work out as they did 40 pushups which Sota failed to do, he only did 20 before giving up, dumbbell curling where Sota dropped a 15-pound weight on his foot, shattering his pride and bench press which Sota could only bench 90 pounds because as a teenage boy he wasn`t very strong so Yu and Haruki had to spot for him constantly as he barely managed to complete 2 sets of 10**

"Man this is hard," Sota said while out of breath

"You`ll get used to it" Yu replied

"Anyways I think we`ve had enough for today, let`s go get changed and get ready for next period," Haruki said

"Man, I wonder how Akari`s lunchtime is going?" thought Sota

**Meanwhile...**

**The rooftop of Sakuragaoka High**

"Hey girls," said Akari as she called out to her two friends

**Enter Natsuki Enomoto friend of Akari and fellow Art Club member also Setoguchi`s love interest and Miou Aida another one of Akari`s friends and a fellow Art Club member also Serizawa`s love interest**

"Hey girl, what`s cooking," said Natsuki as she was always the energetic one

"Good afternoon, Akari-chan," said Miou, the kind, and gentle friend

**All three have lunch and talk about their love interests as most girls in high school do**

"So I wished that Haruki-Kun would show some more interest in me and grow a pair," said Miou who was disappointed in the lack of progress in their relationship

"Haha, man I never thought I`d hear the day Miou says that she wants her man to grow a pair," Natsuki said while laughing out loud

"Nacchan, it`s not nice to laugh at other people`s misfortunes" Akari replied

"Oh speaking of which, I heard that Mochizuki-Kun confessed to you in the art room the other day, is that true?" Natsuki asked curiously

"It`s not like that at all, we just hung out after school and had cake together," Akari said nervously

**Both Miou and Natsuki looked at Akari in shock**

"Akari-chan?! You went on a date with Mochizuki-Kun Natsuki asked in shock

"It wasn`t a date, we just hung out for some cake," Akari said nervously while trying to deny this, **but Akari was an airhead when it came to love so there were some things about love that she didn`t know about**

"Akari, a boy and a girl hanging out with each other is a date" Miou explained to Akari

"Akari, is something worrying you?" Natsuki asked with a concerned look

"uhh, no it`s nothing Enomoto-san" Akari replied back

**But Miou and Natsuki knew their friend well and knew she was hiding something and both convinced her to tell the truth**

'What you`re worried about Mochizuki-Kun thinking you`re too fat and you want to go on a diet" Natsuki asked as she was trying to understand the dilemma

"Yes..." Akari said reluctantly

"Oh my gosh, that`s so sweet and romantic," said Miou

"Honestly, I don`t think Mochizuki-Kun is the type of person to care about what a girl`s weight is, I`ve known Mochizuki-Kun since we were kids and he`s a pure and kind guy, if you`re worried about what he thinks, just tell him directly, he`ll understand, trust me" said Natsuki as she was trying to offer Akari advice

"You really think so?" Akari asked while being uncertain

"You won`t know unless you try" Miou replied

"Go to Mochizuki-Kun and admit what`s been bothering you, you`ve still got time before next class begins"

"Alright let`s do this" Akari said as she ran down the stairs to find Mochizuki-Kun

"Go Akari-chan, fight!" Miou and Natsuki yelled while hoping to give Akari support

"Mochizuki-Kun, you lucky bastard" Natsuki thought, "you`d better not mess this up Mochizuki-Kun

**10 minutes later as Akari finds Sota on the second floor near a window playing a video game on his phone, Akari approaches him**

"Mochizuki-Kun?" Akari asked

"Akari-chan? What`s the matter?" Sota replied looking up from his video game

"Can I ask you about something and be honest about?" Akari asked

"Shit, I hope it isn`t about what I said yesterday," Sota thought, "uhh sure, I`ll listen," Sota said

"Uh, do you think I`m..." Akari is so nervous that she can`t get the question out

"Uhh, Akari-chan" Sota says as he`s confused as to what she wants to ask

"DO YOU THINK I`M TOO FAT FOR YOU, MOCHIZUKI-KUN?!" Akari yelled as she finally asked what was bothering her"

"Too fat what are you talking about, Akari-chan," Sota asked

" I thought from what happened yesterday, you see me eat all those cakes, you might think I`m too fat for you and you would want someone else, but that`s not the case, I LOVE YOU TOO MOCHIZUKI-KUN!, I`LL GO ON A DIET FOR YOUR SAKE, BUT PLEASE DON`T LEAVE ME, I DON`T KNOW WHAT`D I DO WITHOUT YOU, Akari yelled while falling to her knees with tears in her eyes.

***I`d never make you cry Akari-chan*, that statement hit Sota in the head hard, in Sota`s mind, "Why am I breaking the promise I made to Akari when I confessed to her, Why did I say that fucking statement yesterday, because of me Akari feels so insecure to the point where she wants to diet because I`m stupid. Well no more, I`m gonna fix this fuckup once and for all**

"Akari-chan" Sota said softly while bending down to his knee to Akari

"Mochizuki-Kun..." Akari said through tears

"I love you for who you are and nothing else, I can`t imagine being with another girl who isn`t you, no matter what happens to you I`ll always be on your side for as long as we`re together," said Sota in a comforting voice to Akari

"R Really you mean that Mochizuki-Kun," said Akari

"Of course, let me prove it to you," said Sota

**Sota leaned in and gave Akari a kiss on the cheek as he still didn`t have enough confidence to go for the lips yet after that Akari blushed majorly **

"Mochizuki-Kun, you big idiot, I love you," Akari said cheerfully hugging him back

"I love you too Akari-chan" Sota replied back hugging her back

**Behind a door Yu, Haruki, Natsuki, and Miou watched as their two friends were finally making progress with each other, both Yu and Haruki high fived each other and wondered how they would celebrate seeing this monumental moment while Miou and Natsuki cried in joy seeing this. After this Sota and Akari walked into class together**

* * *

** After School 3;20 p.m**

"Mochizuki-Kun, let`s go," said Akari as she saw Sota

"Yeah let`s go" replied Sota

**Both decided to walk around the market district with many restaurants and as they were walking they had a conversation**

"Mochizuki-Kun, I`m sorry for being so insecure, I`m kinda new to love," said Akari

"It`s cool, I`m not too confident either in this kind of stuff either" Sota replied

"I guess we`re two peas in a pod," Akari said jokingly

**Both laughed at the joke until Akari`s stomach growled again much to Akari`s embarrassment**"

"Someone must be hungry again, how about we get some ramen, my treat today." Sota said while pulling his wallet out

"Aww, that`s so sweet of you, let`s go then," said Akari with a smile

"Well, that`s my Akari-chan," Sota said as the two lovebirds went and enjoyed dinner

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dieting and Strength Training End**

* * *

**Man, that was a long chapter to create, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Warning: this next chapter will have some rated M content as it may have some sexual content, strong language, and misunderstandings, so my younger readers you may want to steer away from this chapter, enter at your own risk. I may be editing my chapters, so if you see any changes, please bear with it, but anyways see you in the next chapter as always**


	4. Chapter 3: First Taste of XXX

**Chapter 3: First Taste of XXX and Erotic Fantasies**

**Sota Mochizuki`s House 8:00 pm**

**It was any other night for Sota as he came home after treating Akari out for some ramen and walking her home because they spent some time there and Sota wanted to make sure she was safe and be a kind person like he always was, as soon as he got home, Sota, dropped everything off and headed to take a bath after a long day.**

"Ahhh, this sure hits the spot," thought Sota as he got into the warm bath to refresh after a long day.

"Man, Akari-chan smelled so nice and looked beautiful today, I`m such a lucky guy" went through Sota`s mind

"Hey bro, you got her in the bag, now it`s the green light to fuck her," said the devil diety regarding Sota`s libido

"Naw bro, keep it at your pace, if you go with that approach, she`ll see you as a horndog and leave you out of fear," said the angel diety side

"Man would you both shut the fuck up damn, I`m trying to relax here," Sota thought as they both always appeared out of nowhere

"Man I`m really tired," Sota thought as he dozed off into the warm bath water

**Inside Sota`s mind**

"Mochizuki-Kun, Mochizuki-Kun" Akari called out

"Huh? where am I" thought Sota not realizing he was having a dream

"Mochizuki-Kun, I want you so bad," Akari said in a seductive voice while kissing Sota in the lips

"Oh god, I`m being kissed by the girl I love" thought Sota as he and Akari engaged in a tongue battle while kissing

"Mmmm, let`s have some more fun shall we," Akari said in his ear

"Huh?' Sota thought, "we can`t yet, we`re only in high school, this stuff only happens when we`re adults right?"

"I think your little friend here disagrees" Akari replied while going towards his pants

"What? what`s going on, oh my god" Sota thought as Akari reached and pulled out his dick

"Aww, it`s so cute, just like you", Akari said seductively while licking his neck and nipples

Oh god, I watched some many AVs and pornos, I think I know where this goes next," thought Sota as he was being pleasured

"Oh, it feels good huh?, would it be better if I used my mouth then?" Akari said with a look of seduction

"Are you actually gonna?" Sota replied attempting to see if Akari would actually do it, but to his surprise

"Mmmph, lick", Akari actually used her tongue and put Sota`s shaft into her mouth

"Oh my fucking gosh, this is actually happening," thought Sota as his mind was going through ecstasy

**After a few minutes, Sota was at his limit**

"Oh god, I`m gonna blow!" Sota yelled as he couldn`t hold it anymore

"Go ahead, shoot it on my pretty face, you can dirty me all you want, big boy," said Akari

"AHHH!" Sota yelled as he let out all his white stuff on Akari`s face and watched her lick it all up in front of him

"Oh you came some much, now it`s my turn to be pleasured now," said Akari as she pulled her panties down

"Oh god, what`s happening..." Sota thought, but he heard something that snapped him out

"Sota-Kun, how much longer are you gonna be taking a bath for?" Sota heard which woke him up

**Reality**

"Oh god, what just happened" Sota wondered, but he saw some white stuff mixed in with the bathwater and saw that he had a hard-on

"Aw shit, what the fuck did I do while I was in the bath!" Sota shouted realizing what had happened

**Sota immediately cleaned up the mess he left behind during alone time and got out of the bath. As he walked into his room, he realized something was wrong with him**

"Damn it why was I masturbating to Akari-chan, she`s such a pure and kind-hearted girl, she wouldn`t think about doing this stuff right?" Sota wondered

"Anyways, there`s no way, oh I forgot to get content for Serizawa`s new film, let me get my bag then," said Sota, **but when he got his bag to get what he needed, he found an unpleasant surprise**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Sota yelled as what he found were two porn mags and a note attached to it from Haruki and Yu

**The note read: "To Mochizuki-Kun, you`re finally becoming a man in front of our eyes, so we`ve given you some material for you to jerk off of, in case you`re not satisfied, here`s a website to access all types of erotic stuff, just don`t let Akari-chan catch you with them or there`ll be some major misunderstandings, good luck bro, from your boys Haruki Serizawa and Yu Setoguchi.**

"Ahhh, those bastards, why are they doing this?" Sota thought, "Might as well see what`s in the magazine"

**When Sota opened the magazine, he got another surprise as the page he opened happened to have some beautiful women posing in an erotic fashion and there was some nudity on the page basically equating to that of porn standards**

"Why does this woman look like an old Akari-chan, but with big boobs," Sota thought, but as he thought that, he got a hard-on and felt the need to fap

**So like any other teenage boy, Sota let out his teenage boy desires while he indulged in the porn given to him**

"Akari can`t be having the worst night more than me," Sota thought as he read the rest of the magazines

**Akari`s House 8:00 pm**

"Mochizuki-Kun was such a gentleman to me and walking me all the way home," Akari thought, "maybe I should repay him is some way for being a good boyfriend"

"Anyways, I`ll take a quick bath and then paint something in my room

**As Akari took her bath something else popped up in her mind similarly to Sota`s deities**

"Akari-chan, wear something naughty for Mochizuki-Kun, you know you want to thank him that way," said her devil side

"No way, don`t do that or Sota will think of you in the wrong way and it could mess your relationship up," said her angel side

"Oh, both you leave me alone, I don`t want to think about it now" Akari pleaded for the two to leave her mind

**However similar to Mochizuki-Kun, she was about to have an erotic fantasy while thinking about Mochizuki-Kun**

"Oh, Mochizuki-Kun, I want it so bad" Akari pleaded

* * *

_*******This part may get a bit messy, so if you can`t handle an imaginary sex scene, skip this part or read the next chapter when it gets published. Alright, here we go.*******_

* * *

"Akari-chan, I`m putting it in," Sota said as he put his penis inside of Akari.

"Oh, yes move your hips more, please me more" Akari begged as Sota kept thrusting inside her

"With pleasure" Sota replied as he began to suck on her breasts

"Oh yes, harder!" Akari yelled as she was in ecstasy

**They continued to go at it until Sota couldn`t hold it in**

**"**Akari-chan, I can`t hold it in any longer" Sota yelled

"Go ahead, shoot it inside," Akari said to Sota which was enough to send him over the edge as he shot his seed inside of her **(don`t worry this is only a dream so this actually didn`t happen yet...)**

**However, after that moment Akari snapped back into reality and realized that she had just been masturbating to Mochizuki-Kun**

"Oh my god, I`ve just done something so unladylike," Akari thought, "what would Mochizuki think if he saw me do that

**After having their erotic fantasies, both Akari and Sota had the urge to masturbate after thinking about each other**

"Akari-Chan" Sota yelled as he came after masturbating

"Mochizuki-Kun" Akari yelled as she came also from masturbating

**Both of them had a quite a wild night wouldn`t you say**

**The Next Day**

**Before the first period, Sota walked towards class tired (no surprise why he didn`t sleep) and ran into Akari who usually had a bright look and a smile, but this time she looked like she was gonna drop on the floor and had bagged on her eyes, her hair was also a mess**

"Rough morning huh?" Sota asked seeing how Akari looked

"I`ll say, I had the weirdest fantasy last night that kept me up all night" Akari replied

"Same, I couldn`t sleep at all last night for the same reason too," said Sota

**Both looked at each for a moment wondering if they both had a fantasy about each other but being the impervious teenagers they were involving love, they just had a good laugh and thought to themselves "Nah, it can`t". After that, both walked to their first-period class like any other day**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Taste of XXX and Erotic Fantasies End**

* * *

**Well that was quite a steamy chapter, wouldn`t you say, anyways leave a review on this chapter and anything you would like to see in this fanfic, I`m curious about your opinion on this spinoff. To my readers who want to see a chapter on a pure relationship, don`t worry the next few chapters will not have any sexual content for the time being until further updates, other than that see you all in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Gift from the Other Side

**Chapter 4: A Gift from the Other Side of the World**

**It was another day for Sota Mochizuki who had a rough night in the last chapter involving fantasies as he lied facedown on his desk trying to catch up on sleep**

"Man every day`s the same, is there gonna be any change soon?", Sota thought

"Alright take your seats, everyone," said their homeroom teacher. "Before we start, however, I`d like to introduce a new transfer student to our class, come in Mr. Tachibana

**Enter William Tachibana, a 17-year-old Japanese American exchange student from New York City**

"Hello everyone, it`s nice to meet you all, my name is William Tachibana, but you may call me Will-Kun or Tachibana-Kun," Will said as he bowed down to the class

"He`s kinda cute and handsome," said some of the girls to each other

"Alright Tachibana-Kun you may sit behind Mochizuki-Kun," the teacher said to Tachibana-Kun assigning him to a seat

"Will do, Ma`am' Will replied as he headed to his seat

**Will came to his seat and sat down and approached his new classmate Mochizuki-Kun**

"Hey, what`s up man, it`s please to meet, Will Tachibana`s the name, how do you do?" said Will

"My name is Sota Mochizuki-Kun, nice to meet you as well, but you didn`t use Kun after your last name, why is that?" Sota asked

"Oh, I`m part American too so I`m not used to saying Kun all the time yet, back in the U.S. we greet each with each other's names or nicknames we give each other" Will replied back

"Okay gotcha, since you`re new here maybe I`ll give you a tour of this place," said Sota

"Alright bro, that sounds nice, thanks for the help," Will replied back

* * *

**During lunchtime, Sota gives Will a brief tour of the school and shows him all the important place, but lastly, Sota takes Will to his club**

"So anyways this is the film club, which I am part of" explains Sota

"Oh wow this sounds like an interesting club," said Will

"It sure is, you should join the club bro," said Haruki who poked his head out of the door

"Is that the new transfer student?" Yu asked

"Yep that`s me, Tachibana`s the name, nice to meet you" Will replied

"You forgot the Kun at the end bro" Sota reminded him

"Oh yeah shit, sorry about that" Will added

"Anyways let`s show you what we do during club," Haruki said to Will

**So during the duration of the club time, Haruki briefly explained what they do in club typically and the new film they working on**

"Oh, all right this looks cool, I`ll join the club, then" Will replies

"Perfect now we have new member, welcome to the club Tachibana-Kun," said Haruki

"Anyways, you haven`t told us much about yourself, tell us about your hobbies and interests," Sota asked

"Well since you asked my hobbies are basketball, video games, watching movies and helping out others" Will replied

"Sounds like someone we know," Yu thought to himself while looking at Sota

"Hmm, you know what, since we`ve got some time, let me show you some Western music from where I`m from," Will said to the three fellow club members

**So for the next half hour, the four club members listened to Western music which was a cultural shock as all they heard were lyrics about sex, drugs and other things they had never heard of**

"People back in America, like listening to this stuff?" Haruki asked, a bit puzzled

"Yeah, this kind of music is very popular to many Americans" Will replied

"Hmm, interesting..." Haruki thought, but at that moment, ***beep, beep, beep* went the bell for next period`s class**

"Alright let`s get ready for the next class," said Sota

**The boys went on with their normal with no real events happening**

* * *

**After School at 3:20 p.m.**

"Can Akari hang out today, I wonder?" thought Sota, **at that moment Sota`s phone chimed a bit, it was a text from Akari**

**Text message: Mochizuki-Kun, I can`t hang out with you today, gotta hang out with the girls, we`re working on something big, I`ll make it up to you some other time :* Akari**

"Oh I see, aww man I was hoping to hang out with Akari-chan today, what am I supposed to do today," Sota thought in his head

"Mochizuki-Kun, let`s all hang out today" Yu called out along with Haruki and Will

"Alright, I`ve got nothing better to do then," said Sota walking towards them

**As the four boys walked, they decided to go see a new romance movie to hopefully get ideas for their newest film, the idea was proposed by Haruki**

"Let`s go see that new movie that came out, what was the name of it, ah **Nice Guys Don`t Always Finish Last**" Haruki proposed

"Yeah, I heard that movie is supposed to be funny and touching" stated Sota agreeing with the statement

"Alright, let`s have fun watching this movie" Haruki stated as they walked into the theater

**The movie Nice Guys Don`t Always Finish Last has a plot in which college nerds are trying to get with the popular girls, but the jocks there always bully them and get in their way in which the nerds decide on different ways to get the jocks to back off such as using gadgets and pulling pranks on them and in the end the nerds get lucky with the popular girls, lots of profanity and sexual innuendos, but during the movie..**

"Man this shit blows," Sota said as he watched the movie

"What don`t you like about this movie," Yu asked

"This movie doesn`t focus on actual love at all, these nerds just create gadgets to eliminate their competition all for a chance to get laid, there`s no true love in this movie" Sota replied with a disappointing tone while also on his phone texting Akari

"Hey bro, who you texting," Will asked Sota, as he noticed him on his phone

"uhh, no one" Sota replied attempting to deny it

"You can be honest with me bro, I ain`t no snitch, mark my words" Will replied

"Alright, then," Sota said reluctantly, as he explained his situation with Akari-chan to Will

"So there`s the story, Tachibana-Kun"

"That`s quite a cliche love story, something you see in a romance anime" Will replied with a chuckle, not realizing he had just broken the fourth wall in anime

"Hey now, let`s not go there" Sota replied with an annoyed tone

"Just kidding, I`m a bit envious of you seeing how you got the beautiful girl to fall for you

"Why is that" Sota asked, "Eh, I`ll tell you another time about it, let`s enjoy the rest of the movie

"So what do you enjoy about coming to the movies in Japan, Tachibana-Kun?" Yu asked

"Oh it`s just that popcorn and snacks are fucking overpriced like they are back in New York City like $6 dollars for a small ass bag of popcorn, get outta here, I could just get a pastry and some different flavored popcorn with that money instead, also the tickets here offer more privileges than the one back in America

"Well, then," Yu thought as they watched the rest of the movie

**After the movie**

"Well, that movie was kinda disappointing, I thought it would be better than what most people said it was," said Sota

"Agreed bro, but I think we got some knowledge on what not to put in our film, anyways let`s get something to eat I`m starving," said Haruki

"Ramen, everyone?" Yu asked. "yeah, let`s go then," said everyone else

* * *

**Meanwhile on Akari`s side**

**Akari is hanging out with Natsuki and Miou to gather supplies for Art Club**

"Hmm, it would seem that we are running low on paintbrushes and new paints," said Akari

"Yep, a good idea to restock, so we don`t run out any time soon" Miou agreed

"Tell us the real reason you wanted to hang out today, Akari-chan?" Natsuki asked as she knew there was something up with Akari

"What are you talking about?" Akari replied back

"You`ve asked us out to help you find something for Mochizuki-Kun, isn`t that right, Akari-chan? Natsuki said

"It`s embarrassing that you can read me like a book so well" Akari replied

**So Akari explained to her two friends that she wanted to repay Mochizuki-Kun back for always being there for her and going with her after school for food**

"Ohh, maybe you should wear something naughty for him, Akari-chan," Natsuki said with a canny expression

"What?!, I can`t possibly do that in front of Mochizuki-Kun, it`d be too embarrassing" Akari replied

"I agree, be more realistic, what does Mochizuki-Kun like anyways?" Miou replied

"Oh, Mochizuki-Kun likes watching movies especially romance ones on his own, kinda sad though" Natsuki replied as she had known Sota since they were kids

"Hmm, maybe I`ll get him a nice romance movie and we could watch it together," said Akari

"That`s more like it, let`s go to the movie store then," Natsuki said

**So the girls went with Akari to help her find a movie for Sota**

* * *

**Back to the boys**

"Ahh, that hit the spot, didn`t it guys," Sota said

"Yes, ramen in Japan is some much better here than it is back in New York City, it`s so overpriced for a bowl of ramen there" Will replied

"Anyways, let`s get home, it`s getting late" Yu said as he realized it was now 7:00 pm

**The boys all head home and went their separate ways, but before that, Will decided to give Sota a gift**

Hey bro, I got something that`ll help you on your next date with Akari-chan, here you go" said Will, handing Sota a small black bag

"Oh, uh thanks bro, what is it?" Sota asked

"You`ll see when you open it," Will said as he left

**Sota came home and headed to his room with the black bag Will had given him**

"What`s in this bag?" Sota wondered as he opened the bag, but he was shocked by what was there

**The contents in the bag were American brand cologne, condoms, but they were an American brand, Trojan to be specific which was only sold in the states and a video disk labeling, How to impress your girlfriend which gave advice for guys how to not screw up with their crush. A note was left there reading, "Mochizuki-Kun, here are some American products that guys use for dates, maybe you could find some use for your next date with Akari, I`ll be looking out for you bro, good luck, Will**

"Man, there`s such a thing as being too caring," Mochizuki thought as he tried to figure out how to use these American products

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Gift from the Other Side of the World End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, took a while to think of the content, feel free to leave any comments on the quality of this fanfic and see you all in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Film Room Work

**Chapter 5: Film Room Work**

**Friday, Lunchtime 12:00**

**All the main film club members Haruki, Sota, Yu, and the new Will gathered in the Film Club Room along with the three girls from the Art Club Akari, Natsuki and Miou to discuss ideas for the new film they were trying to create**

"So, what`s the idea for the film?" Natsuki asked

"Well, here`s the script, see for yourself," Haruki said passing the script to everyone in the group

"Oh wow, a love story with a shy high school boy trying to win the heart of his senpai before she leaves, how adorable," said Akari

"Who wrote this script?" Natsuki asked

"Oh our script director did" Haruki replied, pointing at Sota

"Oh, uh this was just my idea for a romance movie as this is our last year of high school" Sota answered nervously

"Anyways, we need you three to help out by painting some art to give us a representation of love" Haruki stated

"Hmm, that sounds interesting, we`ll help you out, won`t we?" Miou replied and looked at the other girls if they would help

"Alright it`s settled then, this film will be a success," Haruki said being pumped

"What do you want me to do, since, I`m new to the club," Will asked

"Oh, uh Tachibana-Kun, you could assist Mochizuki-Kun with the script play, you both have the same hobbies after all, so you`ll get along" Haruki instructed

"Yeah, sure I could help out" Will replied

"Oh, you`re the new transfer student, I`m Akari Hayasaka, nice to meet you," said Akari introducing herself

"Yeah, same, nice to meet you as well, Will Tachibana`s the name" Will replied shaking her hand

"Damn it, bro, you`re not supposed to shake her hand, we bow to each other here, we ain`t in America bro," Sota thought with a bit of jealousy

* * *

**The meeting concluded with everyone leaving the meeting knowing their roles, it was time to get to work**

**The next day outside of the school during lunch, rehearsal time**

**"3,2,1 Action" Sota yelled signaling the beginning of the film**

**Boy: Senpai, I`ve always wanted to tell you this, but I love you!**

**Girl: Well, I can`t love you back, you`ve confessed too late, I`m sorry**

**Boy: drops down to his knees, No!, this can`t be happening**

"Cut!" Sota said as he noticed the script was different than his original, "who changed this shit up?" Sota added

"It was me" Haruki replied, "I don`t think this fits the purpose of my film"

"What`d you mean, I`m the script director, I`m supposed to get say in what the script is in the film?"

"Well, I`m the director of this film and I think you need to revise this as your original idea doesn`t show true love" Haruki replied

"Oh, that`s rich coming from the guy who still hasn`t confessed to Miou" Sota shot back

"What was that?!" Haruki yelled

"You fucking heard me!" Sota yelled back

"Oh, you wanna fight then, come here so I can knock your ass out

"Oh, it`s brought!" Sota yelled back as they both prepared to fight

**Both were on the brink of fighting each other, but luckily Will and Yu managed to break up the fight**

"Hey bro, calm down, it`s not that serious," Will said trying to reason with Sota

"Haruki, you can`t just fight over some disagreement," Yu said to Haruki

"Well, this runt can`t take some criticism on his work," said Haruki

"You literally checked my script three days ago and said we were going with this and do a complete 180 on the script, what the fuck is this kind of bullshit!" Sota yelled back

"Well get used to it, Sota, the script isn`t always meant to stay the same, sometimes you need to make changes to make a good movie!" Haruki responded back

"Ok, that`s it!, club over, you both need to cool down or else if these arguments continue, we won`t ever make the film," Yu said as everyone else left for class

"Good point, I need to cool down anyways," Haruki said as he left

"Come on Sota, we should get going too," Yu said to Sota

"Yeah, let`s get out of here then," Sota said as they all left

**After School at 3:00**

"Hey Sota, let`s go to the club room, Haruki`s scheduled an urgent meeting

"Wonder what he could want with us about the movie," Sota thought as they walked to the club room

**Film Club Room**

"Hey you guys, sit down, we need to talk

"Alright what is it?" Yu asked

"Alright, I think that I might be running out of time to get the film by the deadline, we need to all work together and get this film done, but we all need to get on board no matter how many disagreements we may have, are we down?" Haruki asked

"Yeah, let`s do this," said everyone

"Alright Tachibana-Kun, find some music that would be suitable to the movie, you`re now our music director and Mochizuki-Kun, put one of the romance films you watched and we`ll both see what ideas we can add there" Haruki commanded

"Let`s do this then" Sota replied putting the tape into the tv, "we cool?" Sota asked Haruki

"Yeah, we cool I probably shouldn`t have changed the script without at least telling you" Haruki replied

"It`s fine, but in all honesty, you really need to confess to Aida-chan or she`ll really think you`re not into her" Sota replied

"Damn, you`re right, but when should I tell her?" Haruki asked

"Just pick a time when you`re both alone, that`s how I did it with Akari" Sota replied

"Gotcha, now`s the time to grow a pair, let`s go edit this film and then deal with that later

**Everyone got to their assignments with Will adding some American rap music to the movie, Yu checking the film and Haruki and Sota watching other films for new ideas while occasionally bickering over their views of love **

**An hour later**

"Good work everyone," Haruki said, "At this rate, we`ll be able to finish the film before the deadline as we made a lot of progress today"

"Agreed, at least you and Sota aren`t fighting anymore," Yu said with a laugh

"Alright, club dismissed, let`s all go home we`ve had a long day," said Haruki

* * *

**Everyone went their separate ways leaving Haruki on his own**

"Alright, everyone`s gone then, let`s do this then," Haruki said as he called Miou

"Hey Miou, can you stop by the clubroom right now?, there`s something I need to tell you," Haruki asked

"Oh, yeah sure" Miou replied

"Alright see you then" Haruki replied, "it`s time," he thought

**To the girl`s side**

"Haruki just called me and told me he wants to speak to me," said Miou

"Oh, is Haruki going to be doing what I think he`s gonna do?" Natsuki said with a grin

"It seems like it," said Akari

"No, it can`t be right?" Miou said sounding a bit confused

"Well go see him, girl!" Natsuki said pushing Miou

"Alright then," Miou said as she headed towards the film club room

**Film Club Room**

"Haruki, you in here?" Miou asked walking here

"I`m right here," Haruki said while leaning near a window

"What is that you want to talk to me about?" Miou asked

"Well, we`ve known each other for three years now right?"

"Yeah, we have, what about it?" Miou asked

"All this time, I realized that there was something that I should have said to you the moment we met" Haruki replied

"Well, what is it Haruki, what do you have to tell me?" Miou asked

"The truth is I love you!, I`ll always be by your side no matter what!" said Haruki

At that moment tears came from Miou`s eyes

"You idiot, do you know how long I`ve waited to hear those words from you" Miou replied with tears in her eyes

"I know, I`m sorry for making you wait for so long" Haruki replied while giving Miou a hug

"Let`s stay like this for a bit longer," Miou said while holding on to Haruki

"Sure" Haruki replied as they embraced for a while longer

* * *

**Chapter 5: Film Room Work End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a while to finish this chapter, I`ve been working on new fanfic which will take a while to complete, so this fanfic and my other works may be updated less often until then, hopefully I find some time to work on this, anyways see you all in the next chapter **


End file.
